


Mary, nie przesadzaj

by jagoda12211221



Series: Opowieści dziwnej treści [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagoda12211221/pseuds/jagoda12211221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagranie prosto z domów Watsonów :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary, nie przesadzaj

-John...

-Oh, Mary, przestań.

-NIE. Mam tego dość! Nie liczą się z tym, że jesteśmy małżeństwem. Nie dość, że co w trzecim opowiadaniu robią ze mnie zimną sukę albo uśmiercają...

-Przestań, spójrz na to z pozytywnej strony. Wcześniej zabijali cię prawie w każdym.

-To mnie już nie obchodzi, ale spójrz na to ZDJĘCIE!

-... No, zdjęcie jak zdjęcie.

-Nie zamierzasz nic z tym zrobić?!

-Mary uspokój się. To tylko internet.

-Widzisz takie coś i mówisz mi bym się  u s p o k o i ł a ? Naprawdę, John? Czy naprawdę TO chcesz mi przekazać.

-Oh... Mary, zrozum. Wiesz ilu takich jest geniuszy jak Sherlock? W Londynie prawie dwudziestka i to z lepszymi powiązaniami jak on. Niektórzy mają silniejszych wrogów, szybszy umysł, ba! nawet błękitną krew.

-Nie mówisz na poważnie.

\- Mówię śmiertelnie poważnie! Każdy ma minimum jednego bloga i mniejsze czy większe skandale na koncie. Mi i Sherlockowi udało się przebić. Musimy utrzymać się na fali. Nie minie pięć minut, jak ktoś zajmie nam miejsce, gdy odpuścimy. Ludzie może i mają do nas sentyment, ale też znają nasze metody. 

-Czyli "takie" zdjęcia nie przeszkadzają ci?

-To konieczność.

-Nawet z naszym  d z i e c k i e m ? ! Skąd w ogóle oni mają zdjęcie Anie?! 

-Mary, błagam. Nie przesadzaj. A mała wyszła tutaj niezwykle uroczo, nie sądzisz?

-John...!

-Cii, nie mam zresztą na to teraz czasu .

-Gdzie idziesz?

-Na Baker Street. To zdjęcie jest z ubiegłego wtorku, przydałoby się parę nowych.

-PARĘ  NOWYCH ?

-Masz rację, dawno nie wstawialiśmy filmiku.

-John! 

-Nie czekaj na mnie z kolacją, wrócę nad ranem.

-JOHN!

-Pa, kocham cię Sher... um, Mary...

 

THE END


End file.
